1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer and an electronic device module capable of being combined with the notebook computer and, more particularly, to a notebook computer capable of being combined with various electronic device modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook computers have become almost required electronic devices for modern living. Since notebook computers are very easy to travel with, everyone can enjoy their convenience. However, in order to add other functions to the notebook computer, other devices need to be connected to the notebook computer, such as a VOIP or a web camera, etc. When the user requires several extra functions, it becomes difficult to manage and travel carrying all the different devices. Also, all the cords required for the respective connections create a very disorganized appearance.
Furthermore, with developments in the technology, notebook computers are becoming thinner and lighter. Typical notebook computers usually have sizes equal to a document folder, however, even that size can sometimes be inconvenient. Moreover, typical notebook computers have their batteries attached to the bottom of the notebook computer, which can be inconvenient to change or remove.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a notebook computer and electronic device modules that are combinable to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.